1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technology using log data of a mobile communication terminal, and more particularly to a method and apparatus that analyze many aspects of log data of a mobile communication terminal, calculate the changes in human relations based on opposite parties of communication, and provide information on human relations based on the changes, in a variety of ways.
2. Description of the Related Art
As information communication technology, semiconductor technology, etc., have been remarkably developed, a variety of mobile communication terminals have rapidly proliferated in recent years. Moreover, recent mobile communication technology has been developed such that mobile communication terminals can provide services of other types of terminals; this recent development is called mobile convergence. As a typical example, a mobile phone can now have a variety of functions, such as a videophone function, a multimedia communication function, a wireless Internet function, a short range wireless communication function, a mobile broadcast transmission/reception function, etc., as well as the mobile phone's inherent communication functions, such as a voice call function and Short Message Service (SMS) services. Additionally, the mobile phone is increasingly developing in size, design, display resolution, user interfaces, etc.
Generally, mobile communication terminals provide users with call records for a certain period of time or for a certain amount of call records, message records, etc., for a user's convenience. Such records are often called “log data.” The conventional mobile communication terminals provide the log data in a one-dimensional array format in chronological order. That is, the log data is displayed starting from the most recent event to the oldest event, or in reverse time order. Such log data may be sorted according to types of calls or types of messages, etc.
Such log data, provided based on the event types in time order, is advantageous in that a user can easily call the latest caller. To the contrary, the log data has drawbacks in that the user cannot easily check call times or a total amount of calls originating from other callers. Moreover, through the data log provided by the conventional mobile communication terminal, the user never reads how human relations between the user and other callers are developing, i.e., how human relations are changing.